More Than a Glitch
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: There she was again, another day came and went. "why can't I just be like everyone else?" she whispered it into the emptiness of her own little corner of the game. Diet Cola Mountain, it wasn't much, but it was all she had. It was home. Vanellope has to learn to cope with her life as a glitch. But she knows that her situation will change someday. Written before the movie
1. Chapter 1

**WreckItRalphFan: This is my first fanfiction, and the first story that I have ever written that has been seen by anyone other than myself. ****I would greatly appreciate any reviews. I was able to come back and fix many of the previous errors. I would never have been able to get it to this point without the help of girlpandagreenlime, she is truly an amazing writer and I am so blessed that she was able to help me!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

There she was again, another day came and went. She couldn't help but think the thought that she had forced out of her mind so many countless times before. "Why can't I just be like everyone else?" She whispered it into the emptiness of her own little corner of the game. A lonely little place called Diet Cola Mountain. She knew that it wasn't much, but it was all she had. It was her home.

The truth was she knew why she wasn't like everyone else, but she still tried to search for an answer. She inched her way up to the cola hot springs, careful not to disturb any of the hanging Mentos above. She peered over the edge to see her reflection, and then as if on cue it happened again. A glitch. That's all she was and all she would ever be. Nothing more than an extra character that was never meant to exist, locked up into the games code because someone decided that she wasn't good enough to even be a part of the game. It was times like these that she wished that the game designers had decided to go through the extra trouble of completely deleting her from the game permanently.

She moved back away from the cola hot springs and sat down on her doughnut bed, it was just another piece of garbage that she had managed to drag in here. It was just like every other object that she owned, discarded by the other racers because much like herself, it wasn't good enough for them. She didn't know why she had been so depressed lately, but she was. She knew that she couldn't change anything, she would always be a glitch. She would never be able to leave her sorry excuse of a game, and she would never be able to race. She would do anything to enter just one single race, she could beat them all, racing was in her code she could feel it. Vanellope knew deep down that once she crossed that finish line things would be different, she might even be accepted.

"I would beat Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead," her smile slowly grew with every name that she spoke into the dark. She could just imagine their faces when she finally had a chance to prove herself and would cross the finish line ahead of them all.

"Swizzle, Crumbelina, Gloyd, and King Candy." She paused, just the thought of that sickening sweet cavity of a ruler gave her a tooth ache. She shuddered at the thought of what might happen if he found her anywhere near the racetrack, thanks to him everyone despised her. She closed her eyes, and for the first time in weeks she had allowed herself to relive that terrible day.

_It was one of the first weeks of being plugged in and strangely, she didn't remember anything about it. Everyone was actually being nice to her. Sure, she knew that she was different, occasionally she would pixilate and end up a couple of feet away from where she was originally standing. She didn't worry about it, it was her normal. _

_They were all there in the middle of the track after closing time, all of her fellow racers with her being the center of attention. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, asking her questions, and wondering why they hadn't seen her yet. __One of the racers finally pushed through the crowd, judging by the way she acted she was obviously the favorite and most respected racer and everyone hushed as she began to speak. She pulled a sucker out of her mouth and eyed Vanellope suspiciously, making her feel a little uncomfortable. She finally opened her mouth and spoke._

_"Name's Taffyta, Taffyta Mottonfudge. I noticed that you haven't been to any of the races since we've been plugged in. In fact, I haven't even _seen_ you at all yet. So, what did you say your name was?" Everything about her gave the impression that she was bored, or maybe just annoyed that she wasn't the center of attention._

_Vanellope stuck her hands into her mint green hoodie and smiled to make herself look inviting. She finally had her chance to speak after all of the questions. "Well, my name is Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz"_

_Everyone began talking again welcoming her to the game. Suddenly, jolly male voice rose above all of the others slowly silencing everyone. This mysterious new voice let out a chuckle before saying "A new racer you say? Hoo Hoo what a treat!" the laughter continued then finally controlling he spoke again, " . . . . . Get it? What a treat ha" apperently seeing that none of the other racers were laughing he finished "Oh never mind."_

_Everyone began to whisper at once, slowly Vanellope began to pick up bits and pieces of what they were saying._

_"It's King Candy." _

_"Your highness." _

_"Look, he's coming this way."_

_The man that they called King Candy started to make his way through the crowd. Slowly everyone began to move out of his way out of respect. "Out of my way, let's have a look and see what we're up against." The instant Vanellope saw this stout old man something felt wrong. The way he looked at her scared her, something wasn't right. Then it happened._

_GLITCH_

_Everyone gasped. How could she do that in front of everyone, she was so humiliated. The other racers began to back away as if she had a contagious disease. She had just wanted to be accepted the way she was, it wasn't supposed to be this way! At that moment she wanted nothing more than to run. _

_"Wait, get her!" It was king candy, "Don't let her get away, she is a glitch! She is no better than a virus, she was never even supposed to exist!" He began to spit the words out like venom. The way that he was pointing at her accusingly, and the wild look in his eyes gave the impression that he was half mad. She would have done anything to get away from this man, but her legs locked under her and all of the racers had begun to surround her. She tried not to appear weak in front of everyone but couldn't help as tears began to roll down her cheek._

_"No. No, you're wrong!" She sobbed. She was willing to say anything to convince the other racers to let her stay, but her crys were futile. Her words were being drowned out by King Candy's ranting._

"_She is a mistake; she will ruin it for us all! Don't you see, if we let her race our game is as good as unplugged! Winchell, Duncan, seize her, and take her to the Fungeon!" Out of nowhere two doughnut cops started to come towards her. She slowly began to back up soon realizing that there was no hope, she was surrounded on all sides by the other racers who were now throwing hurtful insults at her. _

"_Get the glitch!"_

"_Mistake"_

"_Looser!"_

_She had nearly backed up into one of the racers when she heard a sneering voice call out. "__Hey, Vanellope Von Glitch! So you thought that you could just come in here and ruin it for everybody, huh?" Vanellope was finally able to turn her head just in time to see Taffyta lunge forward to push her right towards the menacing cops. She shut her eyes, bracing for impact. Taffyta's hands forcefully pushed towards her causing her to pixilate. __GLITCH._

_Why hadn't they grabbed her yet? Why was it so silent? She slowly opened her eyes, scared of what might be in front of her. Nothing was there. She heard angry voices in the distance. This time she didn't hesitate, she turned and ran as fast as her legs allowed. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care, as long as it was far away from everybody else. She soon found herself deep in the candy tree forest. Alone, where she knew no one would find her she stopped trying to be strong. She collapsed and began crying, she didn't care anymore. She couldn't get the taunting voices out of her mind, she knew that they were right. She lay there, finally crying herself into a restless sleep. she was alone, cold, and nothing more than a glitch. _

Her flashback ended. She sat up on her little makeshift bed bringing herself back to reality. She realized that she was no more now than she was then, living alone in this cold, damp mountain. Forever a glitch.

**WreckItRalphFan: Thank you so much for taking time to read this. it will definitely get better, I promise! I would greatly appreciate reviews, I would like to get at least one review for this chapter before I decide to continue onto chapter two.**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WreckItRalphFan: Here it is! I am so excited, my original goal was to have chapter two up before the movie came out on March 5th, I met my goal! It actually took longer than I had expected, school comes first. But I also had an idea for another story for Monsters Inc. it's called _A Dream of a Memory, _I hope to get that one up soon! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please, review. :)**

Chapter 2

_She had dreamt about this moment her entire life and now it was actually happening. She couldn't contain the immense excitement that continued to build up in her with every passing moment, the elation she felt was something unsurpassable. She was fully convinced that no one, absolutely no one, could feel the way that she was feeling at this moment. _

_She was racing!_

_The way that the wind felt as it was beating against her face. The surge of energy that course through her body as her foot pushed against the pedals. It was all so much better than she had ever imagined. Everything about it gave her the feeling of freedom; she was no longer a glitch but a racer, a real racer. She didn't care what anyone thought about her at this moment, she was her own person. She was free to make her own decisions, to do what she wanted, and to live her own life without anyone telling her who she was. At that moment, if she wanted to, she could fly._

_She took a deep breath as she began to turn the corner passing not one, but three racers as she went. She wanted so badly to see their faces, but not wanting to take any chances, she kept her eyes on the track._

_A booming automated male voice broke through the background music, "Vanellope Von Schweetz is now in third place." _

_She did it! She was almost there; two more racers to go. She had a bad feeling that she knew who the next two racers were. She had the hardest challenge ahead of her, Taffyta and King Candy. They were the only two racers that were good enough to hold first and second place for that long. She was not going to let that stop her; she could do it without even thinking twice, racing is in her code. She passed the finish line, the words "final lap" flashed up on the large screen of the jumbo-tron. She could do this._

_She had been driving for a while but was now was gaining on them. She was right on Taffyta's tail; they were about half way through the final lap. She knew that she could win in first place, and took the chance of going off road. Vanellope swerved around a massive pink gumdrop then back onto the track just ahead of Taffyta. _

_King Candy craned his neck and sat mouth open, staring. He was obviously shocked that Vanellope, of all people, was the one trailing him. They were so close to the finish line, almost there, they were racing neck in neck._

_Vanellope's hazel eyes grew wide. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel it. She turned to look at King Candy._

"_Ha ha! You're too late, glitch." He said it in a strange voice that was not at all like his. Smiling at her with an insane look in his eyes, He didn't look like himself, he was different somehow. She felt her kart being pushed by his towards a taffy lake, she was nearing the edge. If she fell into the taffy she might not be able to get out in time. The sticky purple substance would suck you in, it was merciless. And she, being a glitch, wasn't sure if she would regenerate. _

"No!" She sat up panting. It was just a dream. She was sitting safely in her bed, covered by her candy wrappers. She was safe. Strangely she didn't even remember falling asleep last night, making her dream even more frightening.

"It was nothing more than a silly little dream." Her heart was beating so hard. She continued to reassure herself that she was safe; King Candy would never find her. It was normal for her to have nightmares; they always contained either King Candy or the other racers. This one was different somehow. King Candy looked and acted different, everything about his tone of voice and appearance gave Vanellope a strange chill. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was terribly wrong about him. She knew it was just a dream but he was not himself, normally he was the same old King Candy in her dreams. It scared her.

She slid off of her bed landing skillfully on her feet. She began to walk towards the hot springs, mindlessly kicking little bits of cake crumbs as she when along. Her heart was still racing a hundred miles an hour; she continued taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She picked up a large piece of rock candy, bouncing it up and down in her hand for a moment before propelling it through the air as hard as her strength would allow. It hit the lowest hanging Mento and sent it plummeting down towards the bubbling sweet liquid. Vanellope jumped behind a peanut brittle stalagmite just before the geyser erupted, spewing the broiling hot cola up several feet into the air. There was something about the heat, and the soft glow that the eruption gave off that had a calming effect on her. She had eased herself into a sitting position, and hugged her knees to her chest. The explosion died off as soon as it had started. She exhaled; she couldn't keep on living like this.

"Come no you diaper baby, you can't be scared of this stinkbrain your whole life." She hated to admit it to herself, but it was the truth. She was living in fear of, not only him, but of all of the racers. No, she couldn't continue on like this. She was going to prove, not only the other tiny avatars, but to herself. She could do it. She was more that a mistake. She was more than a glitch. She was a racer!

She was going to race. She abruptly stood up rushing over to her shelf full of knick knacks. Every little thing that covered the makeshift shelf was simply something she had found in the junkyard. She carefully pushed the tiny trinkets out of the way until she came across the bundle that she was looking for. It was a carefully wrapped in a candy wrapper, her most prized possession hiding safely inside. It was the one single possession that she had been programmed with, the only thing that had not originally belonged to one of the other racers. She carefully unwrapped the little bundle. Red racing goggles, they weren't much and she knew it. But they were further proof that she was a racer. She carefully rewrapped and placed the little bundle into the pocket of her hoodie.

It was time to get to work. Sure, she had tried to race before, but you can't exactly race without a kart. She thought back to the first time that she had ever tried to enter a race, it had been her last too.

_The memory of her first introduction was still fresh in her mind and she had still thought that they would accept her if she tried. She broke into the bakery without putting much thought into what she was going to do when she got there. She had chosen a kart that she had wanted to bake, making sure that it was exactly the one that was right for her. Her heart had almost jumped out of her chest as the doors to the bakery slammed open. Standing there was King Candy himself followed by the doughnut cops. Fear had seized her when she saw him burst through the door. She ran towards the only exit that she knew of, the one that they were blocking. One of the cops lunged for her giving her a chance to escape through the gap that he had created; she was able to glitch her way out of there before anyone could grab her. After her narrow escape she found the secret entrance to the bonus level inside of Diet Cola Mountain. She had secretly vowed to herself that she would never go back there again._

She was ready; the time had come where she was going to break her vow. This time she was going to come up with a plan. She was going to go back and build her own kart. She was _going_ to race, if it was the last thing she would do.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The junkyard, it was almost like her second home. None of the other racers wanted to go anywhere near the filthy, stinking place, she was safe here. Yes, it did stink, but it was pleasant in a strange way. It smelled highly of sugar, much like the rest of the game, but the smell here was almost overpowering. However, it was the kind of smell that one could get used to. It wasn't much, but neither was Diet Cola Mountain. Everything that she had ever owned came from this dump. In a strange way she enjoyed being surrounded by all of the broken karts. Most of them were broken far beyond repair, but she liked to imagine what it would feel like to have one of them for her own.

She searched around in the piles of discarded objects, it took her a while, but she found what she was looking for. An old candy wrapper and a pencil, she was going to make a plan. Quickly she scribbled down her four steps.

1. Watch a race up close.

2. Get cart.

3. Enter race.

4. Win.

Step one sounded silly, and unnecessary, but she knew that she would need to map out her plan. She would start with where to place her newly made cart. Then she would have to know where to stand so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She would be careful, the last thing that she wanted to do was find herself racing behind Taffyta or King Candy, that could end in a disaster. She didn't know how well step two was going to work; she hadn't tried in a long time. She was going to try as hard as she could to make a cart in the bakery, but this plan would not work if she was behind bars in the fungeon. She had to plan carefully. Step three might be the hard part, if she knew King Candy he wouldn't let her go without a fight. But she knew that if she successfully entered he would have to let her race or he would be breaking his own rule. Step four was easy, racing was in her code. She knew that she could beat any of the racers with her eyes closed.

She tore off the small section of the wrapper that contained her list. She read it again before folding it up and placing it alongside the goggles in her pocket. Tomorrow was going to be the moment of truth. She was going to sneak down to the track and watch the Random Roster Race.

This was it. Soon, everyone would see that she was meant to be a real racer. That she was more than a glitch.

**WreckItRalphFan: So there you have it, chapter two! Does anyone have any ideas for what should happen next? What would you all think if Vanelope ended up in the fungeon? If you have any ideas please feel free to PM me. :)**

**Please review. I was so happy when I recieved reviews for chapter 1, it was very encouraging. If you want to know what I have planed for the next chapter you know what to do. :) **

**I hoped that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanellope pulled the wrinkled candy wrapper out of the front pocket of her mint-green hoodie. She examined it carefully like she had done countless times throughout the past three days. She had read it so many times over that she could recite the tiny list in her sleep

_1. Watch a race up close._

_2. Get cart._

_3. Enter race._

_4. Win._

She took a deep breath, this was it, she was finally going to be a real racer! She got up off of her doughnut bed and walked over to the unseen doorway of Diet Cola Mountain before wheeling around and walking back to her bed. She sighed, not knowing what was so hard with going with her plan and starting step one. She knew the task itself wasn't hard; it was the thought of reject. The bitter memory of her first introduction came back to her once again; seeing the faces pointed toward her, hearing the sneers and menacing comments thrown her way. It was too much, the thought of enduring that kind of sick treatment again was enough to make her puke, or maybe just verp.

"Come on diaper baby!" She scolded herself. Abruptly turning around, she slipped her racing goggles over her eyes as if signaling her finality on the issue. She marched out of the humid mountain, a blue wall closing in around her as she passed through. Vanellope blinked a couple times as her eyes adjusted to the bright sky that had now consumed her.

"Come on, no backing out. I'm gonna do this." She stuck one hand into her pocket fingering the all important list, her key to being a racer, before flipping her hood onto her head. She pixilated, a wave of blue spread over her small body; she shook her head, this was not her. She was too tense, the normally fun-loving and sharp-witted young girl was acting dull and depressed. This was not what she wanted, if she was going to race she wanted to enjoy it. She had dreamed about this her whole life and now that her only dream was coming true and she was acting as if the arcade was closing, she should be happy.

"Just keep a low profile, and NO more glitching!" She told herself, "What could ever go wrong?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nearly half an hour later the distinct _clink _of Mr. Litwak's keys against the glass door of the arcade could be heard echoing throughout the now abandoned building. The high-pitched chirpy voice of Yuni called out, warning everyone. "All clear, the Arcade is closed!"

As soon as everyone heard this they started to chatter excitedly to each other about the goings on of the day, all but one in particular. Vanellope's excitement had been growing for the past half hour as she watched from afar in the candy tree forest. Finally, she had stopped worrying and began to get excited.

By the time that she had reached the candy tree forest she had begun to wonder what it would be like to watch the race up close. The excitement spread through her body like a virus, she smiled to herself. This was it, the arcade was finally closed, this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

She raced off towards the starting line, getting closer with every step. She came to a rather abrupt stop as the track came into full view, she couldn't be seen or her whole plan could be ruined. She took a step closer, jumping as the static squeal of an adjusting microphone echoed throughout the game momentarily quieting the background music.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," A monotone voice droned on, with a roar of applause following.

Vanellope took this chance, running up behind one of the stands full of candy onlookers. The roar to the crowd was almost deafening, it took almost everything that she had not to get caught up in the excitement and begin cheering along with the fans.

"Please welcome our rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy." From her vantage point Vanellope could see that the owner of the dreadfully dull voice was Sour Bill. She had seen him before when she was sneaking around the track after closing time. She would often hear the other racers secretly making fun of him as they would race through the candy tree forest, she enjoyed those times when she would climb up high into the trees and listen to private conversations while hidden safely in her perch.

She took a second to look around at her surroundings and wonder why she had never watched this up close before. Fourteen other little avatars were standing in front of the largest pillar and watching Sour Bill. There were several stands holding assorted candy fans and onlookers, all of whom seemed to be in categories as to who they were cheering for. The track was full of the candy karts ready to be used for the Random Roster Race, she could almost point out which kart belonged to which racer. Instantly she knew where she would put her own Kart, piece of cake.

She looked up in time to see the red candy flaps of the curtain fly open, revealing the candy coated dictator himself. "Hello, my royal subjects!" He said in his usual jolly voice, "Here, have some candy!"

He began tearing handfuls of candy out of his pockets and flinging it into the crowd, who in return went wild. A hard cherry Jolly Rancher bounced off of the stand above and fell at Vanellope's feet. She didn't want anything to do with that cruel hearted ruler, even his candy. She stared at it for a moment, and without thinking, propelled it as far away from her as she could get it with her licorice booted foot. She cringed as it flew strait towards the middle of the track and the karts. She hoped that no one would notice, that it would go unseen by all.

King Candy continued on, "….. The key to race is one gold coin, which you will have if you had won a previous race. Hoo hoo, I ha… What _is _that?!" Everyone turned their gaze to the tiny object that was now flying through the air and towards the middle of the track. Landing with a thud and skipping across the ground twice before landing with a _plunk _inside of, none other than, King Candy's kart. Silence, that was the only sound to be heard through the whole game at that minute. Vanellope held her breath, the spectators stood shocked, and the King himself stood there with his mouth hanging open.

He broke the silence "Holy cream puff! What was that?" He pulled a licorice rope that released a long purple slide. King Candy slid down, all of the other racers parting before him as he walked precariously over to his sparkly white kart.

Quickly looking around for something, anything that would help her in any way Vanellope dashed over to the nearest stand. She lifted the skirt of the towering platform, relieved to see that it hovered several inches above the ground, giving her just enough space to crawl army style. She took the chance to dash under, but curiosity getting the best of her she peeked out of the front panel to see what was going to unfold.

King Candy took a step closer, cautiously peering over the edge of the passenger's door. "It's… It's…it's candy!" he exclaimed, "IT'S CANDY!" He shouted again, with his back turned towards her, Vanellope couldn't tell if he was excited or angry.

"Everybody, do you know what this means!" He turned around holding the little candy out in his palm for everybody to see, the crowds began to mumble.

_This is it, _Vanellope thought to herself, _they're going to find me out! I'm never going to be a racer, they will know what I'm planning and they will…_

The King's shrill voice cut through her thoughts, "It was raining candy, everyone! Oh, what a joyous day for Sugar Rush! Sour Bill, take this back to the castle." He handed the little red candy off to Sour Bill who took it with a "mh-huh".

"Where was I, oh yes, the gold coin. Everybody… let the Random Roster Race commence!" He shouted out to the avatars before tossing his own coin up onto a small target, allowing it to bounce up landing safely in the winner's cup. The other racers followed his example, tossing up identical coins and listening to their names being called.

"A gold coin" Vanellope whispered to herself, her plan just became much more difficult.

**WreckItRalphFan: There you go, chapter 3! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this up. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review, I will be glad to accept any sort of constructive criticism, I would love to hear if there is any way for me to improve. :)**

**I pray that you all have a wonderfull and blessed Easter! Remember that Jesus didn't die for nothing, if you get a chance I would sugest that you read Matthew 26-28. God loves _you_ so much that he sent his son to die on the cross for your sins, we shouldn't take this for granted. God bless you all!**

**Thank you all who had reviewed for my last two chapters!**


End file.
